Where to turn?
by Death Rose2
Summary: a bit on how legolas got to the council in Rivendell in the first place, no interuption of plot line, just a bit of an addition... review and tell me how bad it is... please?
1. Default Chapter

****I do not own any of the Tolkien characters, only the ones that have nothing to do with the actual books are mine....****  
  
Agreeing with Lila, Jasel decided it was time to return home. "Race you home, sis!" and with that said he took off running toward home. "Hey, no fair, you cheater!" Lila yelled to her younger brother, as she took off after him. As they approached their house from the side they were instantaneously aware that something was wrong. No more than a few seconds later they heard a piercing scream from inside their home. "Mom!" Jasel whispered to his sister. And before Lila could respond he was gone, racing to aid their mother.  
  
As he got to the front of the house, he noticed that the front door had been knocked off of its hinges. He saw them. The largest and by far the ugliest Uruk-Hai he had ever seen. They were looming over his mother, watching the blood of her lifeless form seep through her body in almost every imaginable pore. This was the chance he had been waiting for months to come, vengeance for what had happened before. Without hesitation he grasped for the axe that they kept by the door to split firewood. Holding it in common battle stance, he attacked the nearer of the two. He managed to get the axe through the enormous creature's throat and split his head off before the other of the beasts attacked him. The last image he saw was his mother dead, and head of the Uruk-Hai he had slain and the other Uruk- Hai hate filled face right before his. The last thing he thought was that finally he had been able to avenge the past, but thinking about the past he remembered his sister outside and with that his final words were "Lila... no... run..." and his life was over. The Uruk-Hai had not heard his last words fortunately just seen that he had been trying to say something. He looked over at the three dead creatures, one his brother, the other two stinking elves. He wished he could eat them, but he had received his orders and would follow them precisely, seeing what had happened to other Uruk-Hai when they failed to follow an order. Satisfied that his job was done he turned and saw her. She was just a fair she-elf, carrying a bow with a drawn arrow. He chuckled as if to say, what a she-elf kill me? But before the chuckle was over, the arrow had pierced his head, and he was gone.  
  
Running to her mother and brother, she had to push the second dead Uruk-Hai off of her brother; she saw that there was no chance for them. She was not able to save them. Had she been courageous enough to stand up and help before, her brother might have been saved. If they had not been out in the meadow, her mother would still be alive. It was her fault and she would never forgive herself for letting them down. Kissing their heads she bowed and left, carrying with her only her bow and arrows and her knives. She kissed her hand as she left her home, and placed it over the broken door. Pausing for a moment to remember the happy times that would never be forgotten, and then she was gone, passing quickly to the stable to retrieve her horse. Once atop him, she took off at a full gallop, wanting to put as much distance between her and the massacre that had taken place as quickly as possible.  
  
:-: MINUTES LATER IN RIVENDELL:-:  
  
Lord Elrond of Rivendell shuddered, his mind floating from the vision he had just received. Lady Arwen, his daughter, helped him to his chair a few feet away. "Ada, are you ok?" she whispered patiently, kneeling at his side, clasping his left hand in between her own two. Hesitantly he whispered, "She is gone, they must find her. Gather a messenger, the best to be had, now!" Without questioning him further Arwen took off for the stables at full speed, running as fast as her feet would carry her. Through the halls, down the grand stairs, through the dinning hall, through the kitchen and out the door, not bothering to look at the stares she was surely receiving, as she flew to the stables, on the other side of the gardens. Seeing her running toward them, a few of the stable hands started to move forward. The horses in the valley seemed to sense something was wrong, and moved silently and briskly toward the gate to the padlock. Lady Arwen raced to them calling for all near to draw around her. "Please, my father has need for the swiftest messenger to deliver an urgent message, will one of you take the message?" she looked around, gathering eye-contact with every elf before her. Then a fair haired, tall and lean one looked at her and said, "Aye, Lady Arwen, I will go. Where is the Lord?" With a quick nod of her head she said "follow me." She turned quickly on her unshod feet and started running back on the same path she had just come from. Quickly no more than a few paces behind her as was customary, the messenger followed. Meanwhile his horse was readied by one of the other stable hands and brought to the front gate to wait for the messenger. As Lady Arwen and the messenger came to the study, where Lord Elrond was waiting, the messenger realized how important this message must be, when the Lady did not even knock to acknowledge their presence before entering the room. Wish a sudden intake of breathe the messenger entered the room. The Lord was hunched over his desk, pale and breathing rapidly as was unusual as elves rarely have difficulty breathing. "L-Lord Elrond? How may I be of service to you?" and dropping to one knee he knelt in front of the desk that the ill Lord himself was supporting himself on. Drawing up all the strength he seemed to have left, the Lord passed the messenger elf a letter. "This letter MUST be delivered before nightfall, it must reach Mirkwood, and only to the hands of King Thranduil or Prince Legolas. It is imperative that no one else fall privy to what is written inside it. Please hurry, and go now." With that he seemed to faint, and Lady Arwen rushed forth to him. Sensing he had to leave the messenger quickly took the letter the lord had given to him and left. Racing though the halls and down the stairs but through the front door this time, not bothering as the Lady had not, to look at the confused faces of the other elves, at the audacity to run in the home of the Lord.  
Gathering speed as he reached the gate he quickly hopped atop his horse and with a quick nod of thanks to the stable hand who had readied him he was off. Gathering his horse into a gallop he raced toward Mirkwood, not daring to stop in fear that he might be wasting precious needed time, he was drained and thirsty by the time he reached the outer borders of the famed Mirkwood woods. As he breached the first 15 feet of the forest, two elves clad in brown and green tunics seemed to fall from the sky, but had indeed just jumped down from the trees. "Who are you, and your business in Mirkwood is?" the taller of the two asked him. "I am a messenger from Lord Elrond, sent to deliver this letter to the King or Prince of Mirkwood, for only they, was I told should be privy to its contents, and if you do not believe me, then the seal of the envelope should prove my story." Holding up the envelope, the guards could see that indeed this was Lord Elrond's seal if not his messenger. "Precede forward messenger-elf" they said to him. With a quick and courteous nod at the guards for their understanding, he moved swiftly forward, trotting as quickly as he could in a forest toward the castle, where the King and Prince live. The sight of the castle always brought a feeling of awe over the messenger and this time was no different. The large stone towers seemed to loom over the sky itself, and the stone work of the castle was so exquisite that it seemed to be seamless. There was nothing more well made than this castle in this part of the world, or so that he knew of. By then he reached the stairs and a stable boy held onto the reigns of his horse, because of course horses were not allowed to walk the stairs. Leaving the horse at the bottom, he raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Pushing the large doors open, he asked the first elf he saw where he could find the king, as he had an urgent message for him. Following the directions given to him, he climbed up two more flights of stairs on his left, and ran down the hallway to the 5th door on his right. Knocking 3 times quickly, he waited until he heard "Come in!" before he pushed the doors to the room the king was in, open. Walking in 5 steps, he dropped to one knee and pulled the letter given to him by Lord Elrond from his cloak. Holding it up toward the king in his right hand, he said, "An urgent message is sent from Lord Elrond, I was told to deliver it only to the king or prince, and not to let any others eyes fall privy to it. Here King, I present to you the note given to me." The king took the letter from the messengers hand, thanked him for his discretion and sent him down to the kitchen to get some food and to tell the staff he would be a guest tonight, and to have a room prepared for him. When he was alone, the tall but heavy set king took the letter to the chair he had been sitting in when the messenger knocked. Thinking that this was possibly very bad news he told himself that no matter what was in this envelope to look on it with an open mind, and to not be too judgmental in the case of the Lord Elrond. He tore the top of the envelope off, careful not to ruin the seal that Elrond had put on it. Opening the letter he saw.  
  
"To the King and Prince of Mirkwood,  
There is no time for pleasantries, so I hope you excuse my rashness as I get to the point. Located near to Mirkwood is a small village, and near that a family of a mother, brother and sister live. Something has occurred that I can not write down, but the sister is in need of dire help, please go and find her. She is an important piece in the trials to come. There is to be a council in Rivendell in 3 days time. If you find her I ask that Prince Legolas, bring her to me so that he can be here in time for the council. It is more than imperative that the girl Lila be found. Her brother's name is Jasil, and I am unsure of what her mother's name is. Do not under any circumstance try to find them by the father. I am asking you this as a favor to me personally. And I hope that you will do it, If Legolas does not appear in Rivendell in time for the council I will take it as you will not help me with this.  
-Lord Elrond"  
  
Once he read the letter through twice he went to the door to his library and called out to everyone, "send in Legolas, and prepare 10 of our best fighters immediately!" there was nothing else to do but wait... 


	2. looking for lila

Hieiscarf- hahahaha your funny bunny.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------- Mor a green- maybe he will, and maybe he won't you'll find out later...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- Celadrial- thanks for the praise.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- Silmarwen Silimuar (aka Liz)- I'm going to update maybe twice a week. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- NEVERMIND- my "explanation better make sense" ? what are you the tolkien police? For one this is fanfiction, and not meant to be exactly like the story. I can understand the wanting to keep the Tolkien work to a level, but hey, If you don't like my story or think its wrong, don't read it! If you REALLY desire an explanation to soothe your mind, he fell into a time warp. And if you find something wrong with this chapter, go ahead and tell me, but ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------ FOR FUTURE READERS: feel free to offer me constructive criticism because I know I am screwing up some things, but if you flame me, I will use your flames to make s'mores! I hope you enjoy. If you don't then just don't read it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legolas was practicing his already fine-tuned art of Bow and arrow shooting as the servant elf from the house found him. "Prince Legolas, your father calls for you to come to him in the library immediately an urgent message from Lord Elrond has arrived and your presence is needed." With a straight face the servant elf stood there and waited for the prince to do something. Without questioning the servant for more information, Legolas ran off, wondering what could be happening, as this seemed most odd. Thinking that something must be killed, or his warrior skills needed, he ran even more quickly toward the castle doors and to his father's library. As the Lady Arwen had done hours ago, he rushed to his father's side, without even bothering to knock on the door. But, seeing the look on his father's face, he saw that his act of indecorum would not even be mentioned. "Ada, what has happened?" he asked the king sitting in front of him. "Legolas sit down and listen quickly. 10 of our best fighters are being gathered as we speak. You are to go to the nearby village and find where the family of a mother, brother and sister resided. Do not ask of the father. The brother was Jasil, and the sister is Lila. You are to bring Lila here, and then you will leave for Rivendell. You must be in Rivendell in three days time, you and Lila only. You must find her Legolas, it is imperative to both Lord Elrond and I. She is tall, has dark hair, and a tattoo of a fading sun on her right hand you will know her by. I can not tell you anymore I am afraid. Please do not question what you are being asked to do, I can not say." The look on the king's face showed a trait of him telling the truth, and that was odd as the king rarely expressed any facial movements. Sensing that questioning the king, his father, would not be beneficial he quickly stood. "I will find her before midday tomorrow Ada, and I will come here before we leave for Rivendell. I am sure of this." and with that Legolas nodded at his father and left through the door he had come in from. Gliding quickly to his own rooms, he gathered his best bow and arrows. Slung the quiver onto his back and picked up his two best fighting knives. Putting on his riding boots, there was a knock at the door, then someone said, "The men are gathered at the front entrance, they have your horse ready for you, sire." This was it. He had no information other than what his father had given to him. Leaving the room, he quickly prayed a silent prayer to the valar that he would keep his promise to his father and return with the girl before midday tomorrow. Walking through the front door, he found indeed 10 men and 11 horses waiting for him. He said "We ride to the nearest village, from there I am unsure as of yet, we will find out there." He climbed atop his horse with ease and they were off at top speed. They reached the village within an hour after leaving the castle, already it was reaching nightfall. They had to move quickly if they wanted to keep the Prince's promise. Climbing off of their horses the elves walked their horses into the village, in the lead of course, was Legolas. With his light skin and blonde hair pulled half back and braided, he was the signature Prince. The village elves bowed as he walked by. Seeing the Inn up ahead, he entered. Walking to the bar, he asked the Keeper of the Inn where he might find a mother, brother, and sister on the outskirts of town. To which the Keeper replied, "Well, Mr. Prince, I'm not one to rightly go telling other people's whereabouts, but you seem to be a good fellow, so I'll tell you. Go north of the village about 250 yards, and then you'll come to a meadow. There is a path made of yellow daisies, follow them to a path, then follow the path, you will wind up at the house that you are looking for." With that knowledge, Legolas thanked the keeper and slipped him a bit of money as a token of appreciation. "Thank you, may your days be happier, and your worries lightened." And with another nod for the Keeper, the Prince left. Gathering his men around him as he went to the horses, he told them what he was looking for, and where he was told to look. They all agreed to go with him, and then they were off. As they went through the village, the town's elves bowed their heads as the Prince went by.  
  
Legolas had been riding on the path that the inn keeper had directed him to, for at least an hour, before seeing the house that he had spoken of. Renewing his faith in the keeper, he sent his horse into a full gallop and called to his fellow Elven warriors, "I see the house, quickly now, we have no time to loose!" By the time the house was in sight the sun had set and the sky was starting to darken by the clouded and sun-less sky. The stars and moon were hidden, and there was very little light to see what had happened in this house. Sensing that something was off he slid off of his horse and landed softly on the hard-packed dirt. He noticed the tracks first off, calling to his elves to not come further as they might disturb them. Walking to the side of the tracks, he made his way to the front door, knowing that something was wrong, as the door had been knocked off of its hinges and cast to the side. Looking inside, he saw a horrible sight.  
  
:-: SIGHT HE MET:-:  
  
His elven eyes had never seen such a sight. It upset his stomach. He had seen death before, but never in such a ripped up way, as these creatures had been killed. The sight of the wet, glistening black uruk-hai blood mixing with dried brown human blood, was utterly disgusting. (a/n- Does Orc blood dry quickly? b/c if it does I have to fix the rest of this paragraph!) one of the large Uruk-hai was curled in a corner. His head was missing and black blood poured from where his head should have been. There was a large pool of blood under and around him. The head itself, was about 10 paces away, eyes still open. They appeared to be looking straight at him as he made his first few cautionary steps into the house. He couldn't bring himself to look away from the eyes. With his next step he stumbled over the other felled Orc. He fell into the "lake" of blood by the Uruk-hai head. Gasping and chastising himself for not noticing this hindrance, he jumped to his feet and yelped. "ICKIS YUCKUS!" He began to try to shake his body like a wet dog to get the foul smelling Orc blood off of him. The guards outside nervously shouted to him, "Prince, are you alright?" Not wanting to scare them and more so not wanting them to see him covered in black Uruk- ahi blood, he yelled back, "Stay where you are! Do not come forth!" Making his way over to the wash basin, he used the cloth nearby to wash himself off. Having to scrub his hair to clean it, the hair became a tangled mess. He thought to himself –MY HAIR! MY HAIR! I can't allow people to see me like this!- seeing a princess pink scarf he tied it around his head and since there was no looking glass, he could not see what it looked like. Getting back to the other two dead creatures, Legolas didn't bother to mask his look of disgust as he made his way over to the closest of the next bodies, his boots squished as Uruk-Hai blood seeped out of them with each step. Starting to slide across the blood he had previously fallen in, he grabbed hold of the nearest item to hold him up. The chair held him aloft as he slowing inched himself over to the nearby elf. So as not to get any more blood on himself he crouched over the other elf and used his sleeve to put the face back askew. Leaning back into his crouch, he got his face as far away from the other as was possible, holding in the urge to loose his morning meal. This he had seen done before, but never to an elf! What pain and torture they must have put him through. The horses outside grew restless and started to buck and neigh, distracting the waiting elves from the prince inside. As they were calming there horses, they failed to notice a slight movement in the meadow above and to the left of them. Still in his crouch, Legolas walked as best he could to the last dead creature. By now, his mind was getting "wobbly" at the idea that something like this had happen to fellow elves. He couldn't bring himself to turn the elf around to see her face, and remembering what his father had said about a sun tattoo on one of Lila's hands he decided that the best idea was to cut open the bonds tying the elves hands together, like a mummies, but behind her back. Pulling a small knife from the bootstrap he kept it in, he sliced an even line through the wrappings and bonds, gently sliding all of the wrappings off, the hands opened, and two eyeballs fell from them, and landed on Legolas's already disgusting boots. The urge to throw up, rose in his throat and unable to contain it anymore, he turned his head to the side and threw up. "Prince, we must get going, what is going on to hold you up in there? The horses grow restless!" not wanting the group to see him standing above this dead elf, with a princess pink scarf in his hair, holding a small knife in his hand and two random eyeballs retna's not attached, on his boots. He called to them. "I am alright, one more moment, and I will be out." Bracing himself for the worst, he looked at the back of the hands, he did not see a sun.  
  
After searching the rest of the house for a slight clue, he came up with the idea to check the stables and make sure no horse had been taken. Walking briskly from the house, and knowing to be careful around the arrow- pierced Uruk-Hai, he walked through the askew front door. Not bothering to answer the questions arising from the group members, he made his way over to the stables, and needless to say one of the horses was missing. He thought to himself, -we need to find the tracks- and walked back outside, looking and finding the tracks that Lila herself made hours ago. He called to the waiting elves, "hurry, the trail is made, we must find this girl, she appears to be on horseback, follow me." And with that he climbed atop his horse, and trotted over to where Lila's tracks began he followed, now at a steady gait, wondering to himself if they were already too late? 


End file.
